the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lords of Infinity
"The Path is itself the Destination." The Lords of Infinity are a massive Chapter spanning countless Realms and untold numbers of worlds. They are an elite Chapter of explorers who jump from dimension to dimension thanks to the arcane powers of the Orbs. Omniverse Infinity Lord Sanctuary Facts: -The Lords of Infinity exist to travel the Omniverse, gathering knowledge and experience for themselves and others. They are led by the Orbs who fulfill a functionary role. -However, the real meat of the Chapter lies in the Team, individual units of LoI who are Adepts drawn from multiple Chapters. It is the unique skills and abilities of the various Team members that have made the LoI so successful. -Each Team is expected to democratically vote for a Team Leader who holds absolute sway during missions. -Guardians are member of the Military Orders recruited by the Orbs to act as security on the Teams they send out. -The Infinity symbol is important to most known 'variations' of the Lords of Infinity. -There is no central organization to the Lords, since each hails from his own dimension. There are massive Spires, Strongholds of the Chapter which are kept on isolated worlds, but the Chapter as a whole is spread out thin and most Teams function independently. -The Chapter was ostensibly created by the Orbs, those mysterious Supernaturals who have the power to bypass dimensional walls and communicate with one another over vast distances. These Orbs form a network of information that allows them to coordinate the Chapter and further exploration of the Omniverse. -The Orbs provide the means of transdimensional travel as well as multi-lingual communication. This is why Teams of LoI are able to speak with most natives they come across in their travels. -LoI Teams frequently will take a personal Motto for themselves. Phrases like 'Progress is Inevitable!' or 'All Things Are Possible' are the types of motto's most of them choose. -C.S Lewis's Narnia series is popular among the LoI for things like passwords and references. -It is not uncommon for individual Lords of Infinity to select people with unique backgrounds or skill-sets to act as traveling companions. Alternate History: A great source of ideas for building alternate worlds is alternate history. There are entire anthologies and other media that deal with the question of how the world might be today if some historical facts had been rearranged. Imagine what it would be like to step through a doorway into an alternate world where the British Empire still reigned, or the Nazis hadn't been defeated. What if people still lived in the stone age or Earth had been conquered by an alien force? Other Genres: Using the Lords of Infinity in a story is a great way to take your characters into another genre or setting. The standard setting for the Adepts of God is Urban Fantasy, but there's no reason Adepts can't be used in any other scenario. -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_genres#Film_and_television_genres References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/infinity/ -https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse -http://omniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Omniverse Category:Infinity Category:Story Blog